


All It Took

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Burnie-centric, Gen, Panic Attack, Suicide, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	All It Took

All It Took

Prompt from Sumiretakahana- friendly reminder that Burnie has panic attacks so u should fic that (Not to me specifically, but was posted in the ragehappy tag)

I’m feeling into the zombie apocalypse genre so I’m gonna use that

Warnings! Character death Violence Mild gore

**_ -RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH- _ **

It started with Ashley.

She’d been jumped trying to get into the house. She didn’t follow the plan, to go next door and use the tree to get in through the second storey window, instead she got scared and went for the front door. She’d insisted on getting to the house herself, not wanting Burnie to leave his boys alone or, god forbid, take them with him in this mess.

Burnie had to watch from the window as a small horde pulled her apart, her screams only silenced when they finally ripped her lungs out.

After that, the creatures left, the rest of the neighbourhood either turned or rotting, Burnie moved them to the Roosterteeth Office, taking all of their supplies with them.

The office was boarded up, Burnie and the boys getting let in by a red-eyed Geoff. All of the Achievement Hunters were in the kitchen, Ray sitting in the corner with his head on his knees, Ryan at the counter, Jack pacing back and forth and Michael standing by the door with Gavin’s arm around his shoulder as he cried silently.

“Who?” Burnie asked. It took Geoff a moment to understand what was being asked of him.

“Lindsey was attacked on the way here. Ray was with her when they got separated from Michael and Gavin. He hasn’t said a word since they got here. We lost Monty and Kerry while we were barricading the doors and windows. Miles saw everything. He…he’s pretty messed up. He’s upstairs with Chris, Barb and Kara,” Geoff replied, fiddling with the baseball bat in his hand.

“Where’s Griffon and Millie?” Burnie asked. Geoff remained silent.

“I’m sorry Geoff,” Burnie consoled, placing his hand on Geoff’s shoulder. The other man clenched his jaw, trying to hold back tears and only barely succeeding.

“Thanks,” he said simply. “I’m gonna go check the other doors,” he said before he walked away. Burnie got his sons set up in one of the conference rooms, asking Kara to watch them. Miles seemed to be in a trance, his eyes trained on the blood staining his hands as Barb and Chris talked at him, trying to get some kind of reaction out of him.

Burnie stood in the kitchen, watching the others. Ryan was eerily calm, his head resting in his hands as he looked over the building’s layout, the gears in his head turning as he made contingency plans and calculations. Michael and Gavin moved over to where Ray was sitting, all three talking quietly to each other, tear tracks running down Ray’s cheeks.

“Fuck! They’re in!” Burnie heard Geoff shout from the back of the building, followed by a scream of pure agony. The men stood quickly, rushing towards the back door to see Geoff lying on the ground, already dead while the creatures eviscerated him, their teeth stained black and deep red from the blood of all the lives they’ve ended.

“Get everyone upstairs!” Burnie shouted, jolting everyone out of their frozen states enough to get them to rush back to the other room, throwing shelves and cupboards down to hopefully slow down the undead. Ray fell to the ground, his pants leg caught by an infected man, teeth gnashing as it tried to pull him closer, a scream tearing from Ray’s throat as the monster’s teeth came down on the flesh of his calf, ripping out tendons and nerves in one bite.

“No! Ray!” Gavin cried out, the Brit being pulled back by Michael, telling him Ray couldn’t be helped. Burnie watched as Ray managed to pull away and move to the kitchen doorway, vomiting up blood and bile, screaming as he turned. It was far quicker than most, one of the few that took only seconds to turn.

Burnie managed to gather himself enough to rush to the conference room, his boys screaming and crying inside a cupboard as an undead Kara clawed at the door and shrieked, trying to sink her teeth into her prey. Burnie rushed at her, shoving her away and picking up a wooden chair, breaking a leg off in time to beat the creature to a final death with it.

He knocked on the cupboard door and his boys jumped, Burnie pulling them out and going for the stairs, but stopping as Ray walked in front of them, his eyes white and his skin grey. His gaze trained on the three and he snarled, rushing them with his arms out and his jaws open. The father cracked his weapon over Ray’s head and pulled his sons to the Achievement Hunter office, shutting the door behind them and blocking it off with the desks and chairs in the room.

He pulled his boys close, closing his eyes and breathing rapidly, a few stray tears making their way down his cheek. He opened them when he heard the door upstairs cracking and the screams from the people inside told him that they were gone as well.

“It’s okay. We’re okay,” Burnie comforted his sons. He froze as the only answer he received was a feral growl.

“No. No no no no!” He sobbed hysterically, pulling away to see his sons, their skin pale and gaunt and their eyes milky white as they move towards their father, hissing and growling.

“Please no. W-why them?” Burnie asked no one at all. The two boys stumbled towards him, the injuries obvious now that he could look at them. A bite on one’s arm, a scratch on the other’s side.

A bite and a scratch. That’s all it took to take away what was left of his life.

Burnie dispatched the two quickly, sobbing and falling to his knees when they finally went still. His breathing became ragged, his chest tightening and his vision tunnelling. It was the worst time for a panic attack.

After a moment, it stopped. He could breathe, he could move, his vision vision was clear. And it was focused on the half empty bottle of jack sitting on Geoff’s desk. Burnie stood shakily, moving towards the desk and picking up the alcohol, staring at the amber liquid. He turned and moved towards Michael’s, taking the painkillers out of the drawer, the high grade ones Michael used for migraines he got after working on the rage quit videos.

A bottle of jack and some painkillers.

That was all it took.

The End.


End file.
